Love and Family Don't Mix
by Vampire-Anime-Queen
Summary: Slightly AU - Sagenta and Ciel have an unbreakable bond, as is expected from twins, and their little sister Miyako relies on them for everything. But when Sagenta gets kidnapped, Ciel's world is thrown into chaos. Not only that, but Sagenta falls in love with none other than her brother's arch-enemy. Will their "unbreakable bond" shatter? Two OCs. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. The kidnapping

**A/N: Hey guys! Let me say in advance that I'm sorry if this fan-fic terrible, because this is my first time writing one. Constructive criticism is encouraged. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters.**

****** Now, I think I've said everything I need too, so, without further ado, I give you the story.**

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

I sighed as I set aside yet another useless document. I leaned forward and pressed my hand to my forehead, trying and failing to ward off the on-coming headache. I closed my mismatched eyes tightly, and winced.

"Young master, would you like some tea?," a familiar accented male voice asked from behind me. My eyes flew open and I jumped slightly. I had forgotten that Sebastian was even there. Sebastian chuckled, "Did I startle you, my lord?"

I looked up from my desk and glared at him over my shoulder. The light from the window formed a halo around his black-clad figure, highlighting every small movement. "Yes, tea sounds wonderful." I said through gritted teeth, pointedly ignoring his second question.

"Yes, and would you prefer Green Tea or Earl Grey?" Sebastian asked as the corners of his mouth twitched upward. I stayed silent for a moment and glanced out the window at my twin sister. She was sitting on a stone bench beside the fountain, watching the butterflies flutter around a rose bush. Her knee-length, glossy navy hair cascaded around her, some of it going over the back of the bench, and the rest pooling around her. She watched the butterflies with a blank expression, which wasn't unusual for her. She wore a black dress that had long sleeves and had sapphire blue swirling designs on the torso. On her neck she wore her favorite black lace choker that had a sapphire blue heart on it around her neck. Her attire was unusual for her, as she usually refused to wear dresses unless we were attending a ball or something of that likeliness. Nevertheless, my eyes softened as I looked at my younger twin.

"Earl Grey, of course," I answered much quieter than before. It was impossible to be angry with anyone when I looked at my sister. "And ask Sagenta if she would like some as well."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, no longer trying to hold back the smirk. He placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly, and then he vanished down the hall, leaving me with my thoughts and a head-ache that quickly faded away as I continued to watch my sister.

* * *

**Sagenta's POV**

I sensed someone looking at me, but I figured it was only Ciel or Sebastian, so I ignored it and turned my head to the side to look into the crystal-clear water of the fountain. I stood up and looked at my reflection. One sapphire blue eye stared back at me, the other was covered by my bangs, hiding the contract mark on my right eye. My navy blue hair flowed freely down my back and over my shoulders. My precious black lace choker hung around my neck, the sapphire blue heart glistening with the sun.

I turned back and again sat down on the bench to watch the butterflies flutter around the rose bushes. One particular butterfly caught my eye. It was a black butterfly with sapphire around the edges of the wings. I thought of how ironic it was, that something as delicate and fragile as a butterfly would live off of something as equally-delicate but dangerous as a rose. It reminded me of myself and my brother. All it would take would be one wrong wing movement, and the fragile butterfly would cut it's wing on a dangerous thorn, and the butterfly would fall to the ground, never to fly again. It would lay there, on the ground, waiting to die. But the butterfly needs the nectar to survive. So the butterfly risks it's life, to live, much like my brother and I. Ciel depends on three people in particular, two being his "pawns", and the other being me. I depend on him as well, as we are the only family the other has left. (Other than my little sister, Miyako, but she relies on us more than we rely on her.) Anyway, Ciel relies on myself, the Queen, and, of course, Sebastian. He may not want to admit it, but he relies on Sebstian more than anyone else. He trusts all three of us, but I don't. I don't trust the Queen, and I don't know why, I just don't. I don't trust Sebastian for obvious reasons. He's a demon, for God's sake! However, I rely on Ciel, and since he relies on a demon and the witch (that's my nick-name for the queen), sooner or later we're both going down. Then there's Miyako, who relies on both me and my brother, so she'll be taken down, too. It'll be a domino effect. I'm working on that though, and I might be able to hold up Ciel, Miyako, and myself when his two most valuable pawns betray him. In the meantime though, we're the butterflies, and Sebastian and the Queen are the roses. Oh, the irony. Trust and you get hurt. Don't trust and you feel hurt. And speaking of irony...

"Young Mistress, would you like some tea?" Sebastian asked from behind me, pulling me from my thoughts. I wasn't startled, I knew he was there, I just didn't feel like speaking to him at the moment.

I didn't spare him a glance. I kept my focus on the butterflies. "Yes, please. Tea sounds wonderful." I said with my usual monotone voice.

"Yes, and wou-"

"Earl Grey." I interrupted, keeping my gaze on the rose bush.

"Yes of course, I'll be right out with your tea, Mi' lady." Sebastian said, clearly annoyed by my 'unlady-like' interruption. He wants me to be 'a proper and sophisticated young lady', as he puts it. He turned to leave, when I spoke.

"No, bring it to my study. I'm done here." I told him as I brushed past him. If I hadn't have been talking to him, it would have seemed as if I didn't even see him there.

"Yes, Mistress." I heard him say from behind me as I walked into the manor.

I started my walk up the stairs. My study was on the third floor, so it was a sort of long walk.

_'I wonder if Sebastian knows. Surely he can smell it...'_ I thought. Surly I smell like a demon, right? And I'm a cat-demon, no less. I know I'm only half, but still. And I know what you're thinking. "That's impossible, because Ciel isn't a cat-demon, and you are his sister." Well, I wasn't born a cat-demon, I was born human.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy!" I screamed. The sight before me was absolutely terrifying. I saw my mother and father burning to death in my father's study._

_"Ciel, what do we do?" I screamed again. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. _

_Ciel didn't respond, he just stood there, shock clear on his face. I realized that we weren't going to be able to save them._

_"Sage, I'm scared." My little sister, Miyako, said from beside me. _

_"It'll be alright." I told her. I turned back to my twin brother. "Ciel, we have to go..." I said while tugging on his sleeve. Ciel didn't move a muscle. "Ciel, come on. I don't want to leave them, but we have to. Now lets go." I said._

_"Ciel, please come. I'm scared." Miyako said from beside me._

_He still didn't respond. I gave up and decided to drag him. I pulled him with me, but I didn't get very far. He wasn't being any help, and he was the same age as me, so it was kind of hard to pull him. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. "Ciel, please..." I said quietly. _

_Ciel didn't respond. He just laid there. Miyako was in front of me, facing Ciel, and she turned around to face me. However, she didn't look at me, she looked over my shoulder with a look of pure horror on her face. I tried to turn and see what she was looking at, but I was grabbed before I could focus on whatever it was. Ciel suddenly became aware of his surroundings, and he screamed my name. Then he was suddenly grabbed along with my younger sister, and I was hit over the head and knocked out..._

_._

_._

_._

_I woke up in a cage with my brother beside me. He wasn't awake yet. I turned my head to the side and realized that only my brother and I were in this cage. "Miyako." I said quietly._

_"Oh good, you're awake." I heard a male voice say. Suddenly, the cage door opened, and I was yanked out. _

_He pulled me over to a table and chained me to it. I tried to fight back, but he was so much stronger than me. "Oi, Raphael, the girl's awake." He shouted toward the doorway._

_"Oh, good. Now we can start the experiment." This 'Raphael' said._

_The first man pulled out a syringe from his pocket. "Now, hold still girly. This might hurt." He plunged the needle into my heart and let the thick black liquid ooze into me. The needle itself didn't hurt, it was the liquid that hurt._

_I screamed as loud as I could. The liquid burned, and I could feel it as it spread throughout my body. I blacked out again, this time from pain._

_End of_ _flashback_

After we returned to the manor, I found out that Miyako had been put in a cage that was in her 'age-division', and that she too had been injected, but she had turned into a full cat-demon. She said that they told her that she was 'more compatible' with the DNA or something. I also found out that they had tried to inject Ciel, but that his body was not compatible with it and that it had caused him to lose his memories of the injection and the hours surrounding.

I was about to start on the second flight when I saw Mey-Rin.

"Hello, Mey-Rin." I said.

Mey-Rin jumped and knocked over the vase that she had been dusting. I caught the vase right before it hit the floor, with precision that even Sebastian would be proud of. I placed it safely back on it's podium.

"H-hello mistress, and thank you." Mey-Rin said, moving a safe distance away from the vase.

"You're welcome, Mey-Rin. Just be a bit more careful next time, alright?" I said to her while keeping eye contact.

"Yes ma'am!" She said while saluting.

I just nodded and continued my journey up to the third floor. By the way, what was I thinking about in the garden? Oh yes, irony. Before Sebastian interrupted, I was telling you about how ironic my name was. Sagenta. Sagenta means 'pure'(Not since I was ten), 'light'(never), and 'in God's eye'(That one's laughable). I reached the top and turned right, then left, then left again, and went to the last door on the left. I knew the route by heart._  
_

When I came to the door I got ready to walk in but I hesitated. _'There is someone else in there!' _My mind screamed at me. _'__It's probably just Sebastian. Calm down.' _I told myself. It didn't cross my mind that he was _behind _me, in the kitchen, making tea, until it was too late.

I opened the door and stepped in, but the door slammed shut behind me. I tried to turn around, only to be grabbed from behind before I could. Suddenly I felt a rag over my mouth. I gasped and smelt something sickeningly sweet. _'__C-ciel, h-help...'_ I went limp and then, all I saw was black.

* * *

**Sorry for leaving you with a cliffie, but I couldn't help it. Anyway, what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue it? Leave a review and tell me! Oh, and I won't post the next chapter if I don't get at least one review. I don't care if you're telling me that I should go curl up and die, just review so I know that someone actually read it! I'll see you soon!**

** ~YWN**


	2. The culprit

**Sebastian's POV**

"I have to go deliver Sagenta's tea to her. I'll be back momentarily, young master." I said to Ciel.

"Of course, you shouldn't keep her waiting." Ciel replied. He took a sip of his tea and continued. "Please send her to me when she's done with her tea."

"Yes, master." I bowed slightly, placing a hand over my chest.

I walked out of his study and started up the stairs. Ciel's study was on the second floor, so I had to go up one flight of stairs to get to Sagenta's study. _'I wonder why she put her study on the third floor, considering how close she is to her brother.' _Sagenta and Ciel are very attached to one another, although, I suppose that's normal since they don't really have anyone else to rely on. Well, they could rely on me, but Sagenta isn't exactly _fond_ of me...oh, who am I kidding, Sagenta _hates _me, and Ciel is too closed up to realize that I'm here for him. Miyako...well, Miyako doesn't really even communicate with me. She only made a contract with me because her siblings did. I think of them as younger siblings to me. I really do care about them, but they can't see that. I honestly don't think that I could ever take their souls. Not that I'd admit it out loud. By now I was at the top of the stair-case. I took a right and continued down the hall. I suddenly felt a searing pain in my left hand. _'Oh no.'_

I ran down the rest of the hall and knocked on her door. When she didn't answer I just walked in. I dropped the tea on the floor and the tea-cup shattered.

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

I was signing another document when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I called.

Sebastian opened the door and walked in. "Young master..." He trailed off.

_'Sebastian looks worried, something must be terribly wrong.' _I thought. "Sebastian, what's wrong?" I asked while getting up.

"Young master, I'm afraid that something has happened to Sagenta..." He trailed off again.

My heart was pounding in my chest. "W-what do you mean?" I said. My voice was shaking.

"I am sorry master, but it appears that she has been kidnapped." Sebastian said while he bowed his head.

Sebastian said something after that, but I wasn't listening anymore. I could have sworn that my heart had stopped beating when he said that. _'No. Sagenta can't be gone.' _I thought to myself.

"Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked, re-capturing my attention.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." I said weakly.

Sebastian frowned. "Are you sure? You look rather pale."

"I said I'm fine!" I hissed.

Sebastian looked at me, worry showing clearly on his features.

"I'm fine." I stated again, but calmer and quieter than before.

"Yes, of course you are." Sebastian said, now smiling. "Perhaps we should put together a list of people who might have taken her?"

"Yes, I suppose that would help."

.

.

.

**Ciel's POV**

"Alright, so we're down to two people." I said.

"Right. First is Angela the angel." Sebastian said.

"Last I heard, Angela was in Birmingham with that 'church' of hers." I said. (1)

"So then that leaves-" Sebastian started, but I cut him off.

"Alois Trancy." I said, venom lacing my voice.

"Shall I prepare a carriage?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. Also, get my handgun and sword as well as my sister's handgun and sword. We will leave tonight."

"Should I call and notify Miyako?" Sebastian asked.

"No. There's no reason to get her involved. She's spending the week with Elizabeth, and I'm sure we will have Sagenta back by this weekend." I replied.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said and bowed.

* * *

**Sagenta's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. _'Where the hell am I?' _I thought. I tried to move my arms and legs, but they felt like lead. I glanced over at my left arm and realized that I wouldn't have been able to move even if the chloroform had worn off. There were silver cuffs around my wrists and ankles that were attached to the table that I was on.

"So, I see you're awake, mi' lady." I heard a sickeningly familiar voice call from the corner of the room.

"C-claude F-faustus, to w-what do I owe the p-pleasure?" I asked weakly.

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine, mi' lady." Claude replied smugly.

"S-stop calling me th-that." I said.

"Oh? And what will you do if I don't, _mi' lady_?" Claude asked with a smirk.

I was about to reply when someone called from upstairs.

"Claude!" I heard Alois call.

"Damn." I heard Claude curse under his breath. Before I had time to react, he put a gag in my mouth and disappeared. _'Why did he-' _I thought, and then it hit me. _'Alois doesn't know I'm here.'_ I started to devise a plan to both get Claude in trouble _and _get me out.

_._

_._

_._

_'I've got it!' _I thought. As long as the effects of the chloroform wear off and I get some of my strength back, my plan should be perfect. _'Damn' _I thought. _'If I want my strength back, then I need-'_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Claude came back in.

"Alois is out for the afternoon, and I convinced him to let me stay here and _clean._" He said, drawing out the vowels in 'clean'.

I looked at him without emotion.

He moved to take out the gag, but he stopped. "Hm, maybe I should leave this in."

I looked at him, still emotionless, but watching his every move.

"Because you _will _be screaming." He added, putting a little too much emphasis on 'will'.

I still watched him without any emotion.

Claude frowned. He stared at me for a minute before smirking evilly. "On second thought..." He trailed off. He took the gag out of my mouth and turned to get something.

"Why did you-" I stopped speaking when I saw what he was holding.

"Why did I take out the gag out?" He questioned. "Because I decided that I want to hear you scream."

He came towards me, carrying a knife that was at least ten inches long. There was a small engraving on the side, and some words below it.

He came closer and I was able to see what it said. _"Pure Silver"_ My eyes widened. _'Does he know, or is it a coincidence?' _I thought. You see, cat demons are 'allergic' to silver, much like the mythical vampires. It only affects us if we are penetrated though. So the cuffs are okay. Inescapable, but okay. _'Either way, I have to get out of here.'_ He turned around again, mumbling something under his breath._ 'This is my chance!' _I thought. I struggled against my bindings. I managed to slip one of my arms out of the cuff. I used the pin in my hair to unlock the cuffs on my legs and other arm, as quietly as I could. _'Now RUN!' _No sooner than that thought had gone through my mind, I was on my feet and and trying to run up the stairs. However, unfortunately for me, the chloroform had not yet worn off and I fell on the sixth step, causing a rather loud thud to echo around the room.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath.

Claude turned around and smirked. "Trying to leave so soon?" I sent a hard glare in his direction.

_'Wow. This is probably the most emotion I've shown all, well, my entire life.' _I thought. Then I mentally slapped myself. _'Not the time, Sage. Not. The. Time.'_

Claude was now stalking towards me, reminding me much of a cat stalking it's prey. _'How ironic.' _I mused.

Claude picked me up and carried me bridal style back toward the table. I tried to get away from him, but I was too weak.

Claude laughed. "Well, I guess you're weaker than I thought, _mi' lady._"

He knew it was because of the chloroform. He was just trying to make me angry. _'I should just give up.' _I thought. _'There's no way I can beat him with the chloroform in my system, and by the time it wears off, it will probably be too late.' _I stopped fighting him and went limp.

"Giving up so soon? I honestly thought you would be harder to break than this, mi' lady." Claude laughed again.

"I'm not broken, I just see no reason to fight if you're going to kill me before the chloroform wears off." I stated simply. Claude walked passed the table, and chained me to the wall instead, with me facing the wall, forced to stand by the chains around my wrists.

"Kill you? Oh no. I'm going to _torture _you. I'm going to make you scream and beg for mercy before I even _think_ about killing you." Claude said after he finished chaining me up.

"Good luck with that." I said under my breath, but he heard me anyway.

"I won't need luck. In fact, I bet you'll be screaming before I even start, kitten_._" He said with an evil smirk.

"Seriously? Kitten? Where the hell did that come from?" I said.

Claude laughed. _Damn, his laugh is annoying. _I thought.

"I think we both know where that nick-name came from." He said.

_'Great, so he does know.'_ I thought.

"Well then could you at least settle on _one _nick-name? You're going to drive me mad." I said emotionlessly.

"Yes, of course,_ your_ _highness._" He replied with a smirk. If looks could kill, he would've been dead a hundred times over.

Claude went back over to the other side of the room, and took something off of the shelf, but I couldn't see what it was because of my position. He came up behind me and swept my waist-length black hair over my shoulder. I now had an idea of what he had, but I needed to see what his next move was to confirm it. I waited a moment, and sure enough, he ripped open the back of my black dress, exposing my back. Now I _knew _what he had, but I wasn't afraid of it. Well, I'm not really afraid of _anything_, so it really doesn't count.

"Now, you have to be punished for trying to escape. Twenty lashes." He said. The whip cut through the air and cracked as it made contact with my back. The smell of blood - my blood - flooded through the air. It hurt, but I won't let him know that. I kept my mouth shut tight, and I fought my body to keep my back from arching. I heard the whip cut through the air and heard yet another crack as it made contact with my back. I took a sharp intake of breath, but not loud enough for him to hear.

This continued for what felt like hours, and he finally stopped. He came over to me and forced my head to the side so that he could see my face. I looked at him, careful not to show any pain on my features.

"Now, are you going to behave, kitten, or shall I continue?" He asked me. I still only looked at him, my face void of any emotion. Claude frowned. "Fine then, twenty more." He spat. He let go of my face and returned behind me. I heard the whip cut through the air and crack as it his my back. I simply hung there, waiting for the twenty-second lash of what would surely be many more.

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

I was finishing some documents when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

Sebastian walked through the door. "The carriage is ready, young master."

"Good. Let's go then." I said. I stood up and walked around to Sebastian and we walked down the stairs and out to the carriage. "Did you put the swords and handguns in here?" I asked.

"Yes, they are under the seat, young master." He replied. He helped me into the carriage. "Is there anything else that you need before we go, my lord?" He asked.

"How long is the trip?" I asked him.

"Three days time." He said.

"Alright, then let's be on our way." I told him.

"Yes, my lord." He said as he placed his hand over his heart and bowed. He closed the door and I heard him move to the front of the carriage. I heard him step up into the seat and I heard a sharp crack when he whipped the horses. I don't know why, but that sharp crack made a chill go down my spine...

* * *

**Sagenta POV**

I heard yet another whoosh of air and a sharp crack as the whip yet again hit my back, the now familiar stinging sensation once again washing over me. The smell of blood was amazingly strong now. Any human would've passed out by now from the pain. "That's one hundred lashes..." Claude said as he approached me. "Now, are you going to behave, kitten, or shall I continue?" He said as he jerked my head roughly to the side so that he could see my face. I was still careful to not show any emotion on my face, and I yet again didn't answer him. Frown lines appeared on his forehead. "Well fine." He said, clearly irritated. "Let's try a new type of punishment then." He unshackled my wrists and picked me up bridal style, causing a sharp burning sensation to engulf me. I cringed on the inside, but I schooled my features on the outside, careful not to let them show any pain. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. He carried me to the table and chained me down. "Now, hold still kitten, or I'll have to punish you even more than I'm already going to." I just looked at him as he watched my face for any sign of emotion. After a moment or two he sighed exasperatedly and walked back over to his tools. "Hmm, which one should I use next?" He said aloud. I could hear the sound of metal clanking around as he looked for something. "Oh, I know!" He said as he stopped his search. "I'll be right back. Don't go any where." He snickered and walked up the stairs.

I groaned. My back felt like it was on fire. I vaguely wondered what it looked like. Maybe it was a bloody mess. Since I was only half demon, I didn't heal as fast as normal demons do. But I made up for it in sheer power. I can do pretty much anything, me being three times as powerful as a normal demon. However, Claude drugged me, and he's using silver for my restraints. Even I can't get out of these. But I do have human traits as well. Not many, but I don't have many demon traits, either. Like, for example, I can't transform into a giant tiger, like my full-blooded sister, but I can transform into a regular looking black cat. I have the advantage, because while I still have the demonic power my sister has, I also have the ability to both blend in and fit into small spaces if needed. This proves helpful when gathering information on our enemies. Nobody suspects a small, black street cat, but a gigantic flaming tiger? That's a bit more obvious.

My thoughts were interrupted yet again by Claude coming in. "Sorry for the wait, _your highness_." He said smugly. If I ever do get out of here, I'm going to kill this man. Said man was carrying a bucket of water and a dishcloth. _'What, is he going to clean me to death?' _I thought. He walked over to me and placed the rag over my face, all the time supporting a nasty grin on his face. "Tell me, mi'lady, have you ever breathed water?" I could no longer see his face, but I could hear the grin in his voice.

"No, I can't say that I have." I replied calmly.

"Well, that's about to change." He said with the same smug voice.

"Wha-" I was cut off when he poured the bucket of water over my face. I gasped. Big mistake. The water rushed into my lungs, causing me to cough, but since the water was still being poured, I just inhaled more water. Suddenly, everything went black again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get a review last chapter, and I didn't get many views either, so here's what I'm going to do. I'll leave this story up for a month, starting now. If I don't get any reviews by the end of the month, then I'm going to take the story down. If I get at least one review, then I'll continue. I need to know that someone actually read the story, so if I get no reviews, then I'll assume that nobody's reading it, and I'll take it down. And now, one more thing, I am also working on two other stories, so this one could go two weeks without being updated. I can't say the exact amount of days that I'll take to update, but it should be around every five days. So, until the next update, goodbye.**

**~YWN**


End file.
